The invention relates to an NMR tomographic apparatus for the image-representation of interior regions of an examination subject, wherein a basic magnetic field and gradient magnetic fields and high-frequency magnetic excitation pulses (90.degree.-Hf-pulse and 180.degree.-Hf-pulse) are applied for effecting the deflection of the atomic nuclei of the examination subject from their state of equilibrium at a selected amount of the interior region.
An apparatus of this type is described in the British specification No. 2,113,399 corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,599,565 and 4,471,305.